


More Than Friends

by storming_wolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Destiel Forever Fic Challenge, M/M, Young Adults, i suck at tags today ugh, kinda a drabble, secret boyfriends, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storming_wolf/pseuds/storming_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Excuse me,” an elderly woman sitting by the flower display caught Dean’s attention. “Would you like some flowers for your boyfriend? Half price today.”</p>
<p>“He’s not…” Dean started before it hit him.</p>
<p>/Holy shit, he is./</p>
<p>They hadn’t exclusively used the ‘b’ word yet. They were used to getting called a couple, but it was real. They really were boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man college has been tough! I've been here for 3 weeks now and wow this is a culture shock! I'm supposed to still be in high school man I'm not ready! I got so caught up in school (i'm a stem major with 17 units this term so yeah) and Saturday night I went to my first party...and got drugged. So I've been pretty busy but uni has inspired this fic! Hope you like it cause I feel like this could be way better if I wasn't so stressed right now sorry.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_   
_Falling in love, just you and me_   
_'Til the end of time_   
_'Til I'm on his mind_   
_It'll happen_   
_We've been making lots of plans_   
_Like a picket fence and a rose garden_   
_I'll just keep on dreaming_   
_Keep on thinking_   
_Of when we used to be just friends_

* * *

It  was all new to them.

Dean and Castiel had been best friends for a long time, so close that people thought they were dating. It was absurd to them throughout high school, but as they ventured off after high school and decided to become roommates while Cas was in college, they were becoming more and more evident of the growing chemistry between them. Being in each others company almost every second, it wasn’t long before all of their repressed feelings rose and they were (finally) dating.

Dean was adapting pretty well to it all, namely waking up with Cas spooned into him every morning. His dark hair was pointing in every direction imaginable and it made Dean chuckle as he gently ran his fingers through his hair. His hand trailed down the curves of his slightly muscular frame, falling on his waist as he let out a content sigh.

He lived for mornings like this.

“Baby?” Dean nuzzled his ear and kissed his neck softly. Cas mumbled a reply as he pressed his body deeper into Dean’s. “D’you have class in the morning?”

“No,” Cas yawned as he turned and faced Dean. “Not ‘till 4.”

“Wanna go grocery shopping? Our fridge is pretty empty,” Dean said.

“Mhmm,” Cas whispered as he snuggled into Dean’s chest further.

“That means wake up,” Dean chuckled. Cas groaned and pulled himself out of Dean’s arms before starting his search for his clothes that were scattered on Dean’s floor. He tossed Dean his clothes before pulling on just his boxers and heading into the hallway. He glanced at the other end where his bedroom was.

“Think we should downgrade to a one bedroom? Kind of dumb to pay the extra rent for an unused room,” Cas suggested. Dean chuckled.

“Remember when we were looking for an apartment and the landlord thought we only needed one room?” Dean said as he put a hand on Cas’ back. “We completely freaked and could barely explain that we needed two.”

“If only we came to our senses earlier, we’d have cheaper rent,” Cas said, leaning into Dean’s touch. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and pressed his lips into his bare shoulder. “Shower?”

“Yeah,” Cas said.

* * *

Outside of their apartment, Dean and Cas still kept things pretty secretive. Living so close to Cas’ university and the garage Dean worked with, they decided to keep things a secret for now. They held hands in the Impala as Dean parked outside of a grocery store, but once they got out, they let go of each others hands and just did that thing.

It was the thing that made people think they were dating long before either of them realized they were attracted to men. They had done it since they were kids, where their eyes would lock and they’d get that slight smile. Or sometimes it was the thing where they knew what the other needed before they made any visual gesture. It was that thing Dean was doing now. When he would get that look of being completely love struck when he thought Cas couldn’t see. Cas had caught it a few times and brushed it off with a shy smirk and blush.

Dean had stopped to grab a sales ad while Cas went to get a cart. He looked up at Cas and paused, staring at him and getting that smile. Cas looked back and gave him the same look, his cheeks turning pink.

“Excuse me,” an elderly woman sitting by the flower display caught Dean’s attention. “Would you like some flowers for your boyfriend? Half price today.”

“He’s not…” Dean started before it hit him.

_Holy shit, he is._

They hadn’t exclusively used the ‘b’ word yet. They were used to getting called a couple, but it was real. They really were boyfriends.

“I think he’d love the blue ones,” Dean smiled. She handed him the bouquet and Dean handed her a 10, despite the bundle costing only 6. He turned around to see Cas with the cart and quickly hid the flowers behind his back.

“Any good sales?” Cas asked. Dean presented him with the flowers before pulling him into a kiss. “W-what’s all this for?”

“I love you and I’m just so happy that you’re my boyfriend,” Dean said with a smile. Cas smiled at Dean and smelled the flowers.

“These are beautiful,” Cas said with a smile.

“They remind me of your eyes,” Dean said, slipping his fingers in Cas’ hand. “I don’t care who knows if you don’t”

“So are we gonna talk about changing our lease to a single?” Cas asked.

“Mmmm...being an adult and dealing with contract-y stuff,” Dean jokingly groaned as they walked hand in hand.

“My tuition is gonna be more expensive next semester, I have 17 credit hours in the spring,” Cas mentioned. “We need the cheaper rent.”

“Fine, fine,” Dean groaned, turning into Cas and stealing a kiss before they started their shopping trip.

* * *

After returning from the grocery store, Dean went searching for their contract while Cas put their groceries away and got started making dinner. He was browning the meat when he felt Dean press his lips into his neck.

“Any good news?” Cas asked.

“I’m on hold with the landlord now. She thinks she has an open unit,” Dean said. Cas smiled as he turned up the fire.

“Hand me the-” Cas started.

“Yeah, I’m still here,” Dean said, making his way to the living room.

“...lid,” Cas shook his head and reached for it himself as he listened to the conversation.

“...Yeah, the apartment is fine and all, it’s just we’re looking for something a little cheaper...yeah, just one bedroom this time...yeah, we did...he’s my boyfriend now...since September...yeah, we’re not really using the second room so it’s just a waste and go to someone who needs two rooms...you can do that for us?...we can move out next week!” Dean exclaimed. Cas smiled and did a little victory dance. “We’ll be there to sign the papers in the morning!”

“We got the one bedroom?” Cas asked.

“We got the one bedroom!” Dean exclaimed, pulling Cas into a kiss. “It was so weird. The lady at the store realised we were boyfriends and it kinda hit me.”

“We’ve been together for only 3 months. It’s still so new,” Cas said.

“Yeah...but I wanna hold your hand and let people know you are my boyfriend,” Dean said, his hand slipping onto Cas’ waist.

“Me too,” Cas agreed, pulling himself closer into Dean. “We’ve only been dating for 3 months...but I’ve loved you for almost my whole life. Something that special deserves to be known.”

“Yeah,” Dean whispered as he kissed Cas. They kissed softly and slowly until Cas pulled away.

“FUCK DINNER’S BURNING!”

 


End file.
